In the Dead of the Night
by Angel of the Midnight Sea
Summary: secrets was one word used to describe her and intelligent. Szayel/OC first attempt at romance
1. Chapter 1

_In the Dead of the Night_

Angel: I am kinda surprised that I am writing this

Inner voice: Hn why

Angel: Because of school and no spark to write I guess

______________________________________In the Dead of the Night_______________________________________

Szayel POV.

I sat up in the darkness, wondering where I was at as I got up in search of light. I guess it wasnt one of my best ideas for a sharp pain racked through my body like being killed all over again. Speaking of which.

_If I did die, I dont think I would feel any pain .So then why _I questioned, finally found something that felt like a light switch.

As the room filled with light I started to wish I had just left the light off.

Mymy labits ruined I gasped. (A/N You would think hed be more concerned with his hair)

Everything was in ruins and was either ash or on fire. And only one thing wasnt smoking, and it was a note.

Szayel,

Yes by now you should have found I am no longer here. I left for my human life. Should you find me Do Not Attack Me. I saved you and all the Espadas lives. But rest assure you wont find me for a while due to the fact that my spirit pressure is to low right now. So have a good life. Oh and Ive always wanted to say youre an idiot.

_R. R. T._

P.S. Just so you know you may come across the espada in the human world because I sent them there. Dont quite know if theyll remember you.

_Damn shes gotten smart. Knowing her shes come up with some educated plan to avoid me. _I thought as I paced my newly destroyed lab, _Guess Ill head to the humans to find out_

Angel: Well there you go new story

IV: and that still doesnt cover it

Angel: hn and readers if you have any questions drop them to me in my profile. Ill get to them sooner or later

IV: later


	2. Chapter 2

Angel:'ello peoples

IV: I bet people have no idea what you said

Angel: Bet you they did

IV: What you bettin'

Angel: All my shonen jumps

IV: Fine I'm putting up my CDs

Angel: You're on. People if you understand what I said please say so

IV: On with the story

_________________________CHEESE!!!!!_______________________

Human World…

Walking around Tokyo is very tiring as Szayel soon found out. In the park where he was resting he noticed on school looming overhead not to far away.

_"What do I have to lose. Either she's there or she's not." _Sighing he stood up, walking towards the school.

_"Midnight Sun Academy, interesting name, must be a fancy school to be this big."_ He thought, looking up.

Pressing the buzzer on the side of the gate someone answered "Yes how may I help you?"

"Um I'm looking for some one and I was kinda wondering if she goes here." He answered.

"Do you know her name that would help us."

"No, but her initials are R.R.T."

"Okay, please hold on while we look."

"Thank you."

After that he heard nothing but the sound of rustling papers and the occurring question. After a while he had his answer. "I'm sorry to say but no one here as those initials."

"It's okay. I mean there are a lot of schools around here. Thank you for helping."

As he walked away he almost missed the frantic sound of the woman calling him back.

'"We overlooked the one file. One student does have the initials you're looking for."

"Really can I meet her right now." He asked, his hope quickly rising.

"Sure hold on. I'll send some one out to get you"

"Thank you so much." He replied

He disappeared into the school following his guild.

____________________MAHAHAHAHA__________________________________

Angel: Well there's chapter two

IV: And it's not half bad

Angel: I should have it in the beginning but better late than never

IV: Stop the lecture and get on with it

Angel: Special thanks to Bloodangel92 for the support, and liking my writing style.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: chapter three is for szayelsgirl13 just because we both love him

IV: fangirls how I hate them

Angel: how rude

IV: kfgjhfgkhlhkhglkjhughjdfhgkjlfbvhkljghbvjhfjghdffghklfghdklghkdghkfljghgvkbjh

Angel: I'm glad you see it that way

IV: sdhfkjlhlkfjghadfdklvjhelkughadfkdfkghdfhfdghgkfuhgkfjlgh (glares)

_________________gjsglhjgkfjghklbghlkjghskljghfl__________________

"The history of this fine school is quiet long………….." Szayel's guide talked on, unknown that said personal had stopped listening some time ago.

Oh well as the cheese as once told me 'what they don't know won't hurt them. Hopefully'

"And sadly this is where I leave you, at the fourth music room. If you have anymore questions ask anyone. Everyone at this glorious school knows it by heart." The guide said, walking into the room.

"_I pity them if they had to learn all that. It can't be as bad as Aizen's meetings." _"You can go in now sir. You may want to be quiet class is going on."

"Thank you" Szayel said, bowing before walking into the room.

Inside the class was just talking waiting for their teacher to arrive. The moment he walked in the said class turned to look at him.

"Are you our teacher?" Someone called out. He couldn't tell who.

"Um no I'm just looking for someone." Szayel quickly replied.

Then came the million questions. Great.

"Student behave yourself. Now stop talking and get to your spots or you can have a detention with me after school. Trust me I have lots of free time." The music teacher announced walking into the classroom.

And like that it was silent.

"Good, now stay silent. Sir Can you come here for a moment." She asked.

Walking up to her Szayel heard whispers break out across the class.

"Don't worry I know why you're here. And my name is Mrs. Kaze." She whispered. "AND THE CLASS WILL STAY FOR A MINUTE AFTER THE BELL. I DON'T CARE WHAT CLASS YOU HAVE NEXT."

The classes look of pure shock made Szayel smirk. Most people would start complaining about how unfair that was **(AN: LIKE MR. ELF. Anyone want to guess who I be talking about =3) **No this class was as silent as a meeting.

"No comments. Good. Now please stand up and take out I'm a Small Part of the World."

(Ladies)

_I am a small part of the world. _

_I have a small hand which to hold._

_But if I stand by your side and you put your hand in mine together we can be so strong and bold._

(Everyone)

_I am a small part of the world. I have a small dream in my eyes._

_(Ladies)_

_But if I tell you my dreams _

_(Gentlemen)_

_And if you add yours to mine_

_(Everyone)_

_Together we can reach up to the skies._

_Hand in hand_

_Dreams combine_

_Voice with voice_

_Together for all time_

_Hand in hand_

_Dreams combine_

_Voice with voice _

_For all time_

_I am a small part of the world_

_I have a small voice ringing clear _

_(Ladies)_

_But if I sing out for freedom_

_(Gentlemen)_

_And if you add your voice to mine_

_(Everyone) _

_Together we have nothing left to fear_

Szayel noticed a girl around age 15 standing with a limp. She was putting more weight on her left leg than she should and looked like she was about to faint. And halfway through Sing Gloria she did. It happened so quickly no one could catch her accept her Szayel who caught her before her head hit the tiled flooring.

"Oh dear! Ruby is she okay?!" Mrs. Kaze cried, rushing over to them.

"I don't quite know" Szayel replied before turning to look at the girl.

Her breathing was shallow and her face was red. Upon feeling her forehead he realized that she had probably passed out by either the pain in her leg or the fact she was sick, or both.

"Yuki please take ruby and the guest to the nurse. I have a feeling that Ruby will be there for a while."

Yuki, as our pink haired friend soon found out, was part of a fan club. A fan club for Ruby that is. He was the president for it anyways. So as any good stalker, I mean classmate, he was naturally worried.

By the time they had reached the nurses office Szayel was ready to kill the kid. Nonstop talking for ten minutes. Thankfully the nurse arrived before he had the chance.

"Oh dear what happened?!" She questioned as she walked out of her office.

"Ruby passed out in the middle of class." Yuki said glancing over to said girl who Szayel held.

"The poor thing, she must have been sick. Come now place her on the bed. No over here. She really seems to like the view from here, I agree too such a lovely view of the main grounds." The nurse rambled on, while placing the covers over Ruby.

"Yuki you should really head back to class. And you sir will stay here and help me with Ruby, and by the way my name is Ms. Sky." Ms. Sky said heading over to the phone that sat on her desk. "Yuki I'll call and let her know you're on you way."

"No, I can't trust that man to look after her. What if he hurts her? Then what will you do? What if he tries to kill her when you turn your back?" Yuki yelled, pointing to Szayel, who was twitching.

_"Must not kill the annoyance. If I can keep my self from killing Yammy every single time he barges into my lab I can keep my self from killing him." _Szayel twitched.

"Look at him he looks like he's about to kill something." Yuki screeched before crumbing to a heap on the floor.

"Silence at last. Damn he complains too much." Szayel growled, lowering his hand.

"What did you do to him?" whispered.

"Hit him at a basic pressure point. Should keep him out for about an hour if not more." Szayel muttered, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Okay. Stay right there while I go tell that Yuki may not be arriving back to class. Then I'll grab some supplies because Ruby looks like she's running a fever. So sit tight and I'll be back in a while." said, bouncing out of the room.

Szayel nodded, knowing she didn't see it. Setting his head in his hands his only thoughts where, _"How could I have let it go this far….."_

Angel: At last I am done

IV: Took you long enough

Angel: HN!!!


End file.
